Tetaplah bersamaku
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: "Heichou… Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah bersamaku."/ Dan semua hal itu adalah berkat dari seorang gadis bernama Petra. Tapi, seorang gadis yang mampu membuat hidupku berubah itu… sudah… tidak ada lagi. ficlet/ Levi/Petra


Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime

"Tetaplah bersamaku"

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu besar masih terlihat terang. Tampak orang yang ada di dalam sana masih terjaga di malam yang sudah sangat larut ini. Lembaran demi lembaran buku dibukanya. Sesekali ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya ketika ia mulai merasa pegal. Buku yang satu telah dibacanya, kemudian ia mengambil buku lain lagi hingga sudah ada hampir empat buku yang dibacanya.

"Heichou!" ucap seorang gadis yang memasuki ruangan itu.

Kapten Levi mendongakkan kepala, menatap mata milik gadis yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" gadis itu berucap agak keras karena ia sangat khawatir saat ini.

Kapten Levi menghembuskan napas. Ia menutup buku yang ada di tangannya, kemudian meletakkannya di dekat buku-buku lain yang sudah dibacanya.

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu. Ada apa?" Kapten Levi memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kemudian mengambil buku lain lagi.

"Heichou! Apanya yang ada apa! Sekarang sudah malam, kau harusnya beristirahat lebih cepat untuk besok." ucap Petra, gadis yang sejak tadi mengkhawatirkan keadaan kaptennya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula kita masih harus menyerang Titan wanita itu pagi-pagi sekali." Kapten Levi kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tapi, besok–"

"Kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini." Kapten Levi berucap dengan nada yang tersirat sebuah perasaan tak kalah khawatir dibanding yang dirasakan Petra.

Kapten Levi tersenyum seketika. Ia tersenyum sangat kecil. Petra tahu, senyuman ini bukan senyuman yang pernah kapten Levi keluarkan sewaktu berhasil mengalahkan para Titan, tapi senyum ini merupakan senyum yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Petra tersenyum. Ucapan dan senyuman dari kapten Levi itu seolah menjadi penyejuk baginya. Ia melangkah mengambil sebuah lilin di lemari penyimpanan. Setelah menyalakannya, lilin itu ia letakkan di depan kapten Levi.

"Kau tidak boleh membaca buku sebanyak itu di cahaya yang redup." Petra mengembangkan senyumnya.

Kapten Levi tersenyum kecil lagi sambil memandangi wajah Petra. "Kau harus tidur!" pesan kapten Levi.

Petra mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di samping kapten Levi. Sambil tersenyum ia duduk di samping kapten Levi.

"Petra." Kapten Levi menoleh ke samping, menatap Petra.

Petra menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar kapten Levi. "Aku akan tidur di sini. Aku ingin bersama Heichou."

Kapten Levi tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Selang beberapa menit, Petra masih terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, tapi tidak tertidur. Ia melakukannya agar kapten Levi tidak menegurnya lagi.

Petra membuka sedikit matanya. "Setidaknya aku ingin kau bersamaku besok dengan keadaan baik."

Kapten Levi menoleh menatap Petra. Ia baru sadar bahwa gadis itu belum tertidur. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau berjalan di altar bersamaku dalam keadaan yang tenang tanpa beban." Petra berbisik.

Kapten Levi terdiam. Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari letak kesalahannya. Ia kurang memikirkan Petra. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa besok mereka akan menikah tanpa memikirkan rasa khawatir Petra.

"Aku ingin kau tersenyum padaku setelah kita bersama-sama mengucapkan janji suci. Aku menginginkannya, Heichou!" bisik Petra lagi. Kini dengan penekanan dari setiap katanya.

"Aku akan sehat bersamamu dan aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu." Kapten Levi menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia menatap wajah Petra dalam-dalam.

"Heichou… Aku mencintaimu, tetaplah bersamaku." ucap Petra.

Kapten Levi terdiam sejenak. "Aku pun sama. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tenanglah…" bisik kapten Levi. Hembusan napasnya di telinga Petra membuat gadis itu terasa nyaman.

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah merasakan apapun dalam hidupku. Aku hidup di dunia yang sangat sempit, tanpa rasa sayang dan juga cinta. Aku harus mengalahkan para Titan dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Aku harus mendapatkan kehidupanku sendiri. Aku selalu berpikir, hidupku yang tanpa rasa kasih sayang dan cinta ini takkan berubah, selamanya.

Tapi, perjalananku selama inilah yang mampu membuatku berubah. Aku seolah bisa menemukan bagaimana rasa kasih sayang dan cinta. Hal itulah yang masih membuatku tidak bisa memikirkannya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dengan merasakan jatuh cinta, hidupku menjadi berubah. Aku tahu, bila aku percaya, kehidupanku akan berubah.

Dan semua hal itu adalah berkat dari seorang gadis bernama Petra. Tapi, seorang gadis yang mampu membuat hidupku berubah itu… sudah… tidak ada lagi.

**end**

.

.

He? Apa ini? Baru selesai nonton SnK ep. 21 dan itu beneran ngenes. Aku sedih lihat Petra waktu mati dibunuh Titan wanita. Jahat! Jahat!

Eh, lalu ini adalah fic SnK pertama dengan pair Levi/Petra. Hiksu :'D

Berniat mereview fic asal jadi ini?


End file.
